


Solo and Steele

by EnidZsasz



Category: Knight and Day (2010), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Basically, Ben is Jason bourne, F/M, I mean there is a lot of death in the movie, Spy - Freeform, Violence, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey works on classic muscle cars, and cars so old they might as well be junk. After finding a porche 550 spider and getting it shipped back home, she goes onto a plane to get ready for her sister's wedding. Here she meets 'Ben Solo' a charming man who she talks a bit with before the plane.





	1. Chapter 1

The airport had the sort of stale, artificially fresh sort of smell, along with the hundreds, if not over a thousand people all thronging the halls and small overpriced shops. 'Fly with Edge, fly safe, we have the longest safety record of all airlines.' the intercom said with a bland voice of a woman. 'Remember to keep a watch on all your belongings' she told everyone. He passed by a group of young teens all wearing the same kind of jersey top. They were shepherded out and away by three different adults leaving towards a gate and a plane. A mother pushing a toddler went by next glancing at her ticket, as the world of the airport moved on and around. There was a young man pulling a black bag that was stuffed to nearly bursting the zippers. 

There was a shop selling all sorts of car dashboard objects, from hulu girls, to a Garfield bobble head. One of the items was a small knight toy advertising a space inside big enough for a zip drive. Outside of the shop a woman passed by with a bright pink bag and holding onto a truly tiny chihuahua, wearing all bright pink to the point it was ridiculous. He grabbed one of the knights, and paid for it in small bills, putting the thing into a fanny pack. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt, large reflective shades, and baggy cargo pants he kept an eye on various people. Many held hard shell bags, many just duffles, or hip bags. All worthless. He was picking over some Panda express when he saw her come in. He pulled out the small knight and placed it on the table after watching her for a moment, navigating the entrance and noticing on thing. The front flap of her bag was partially open, the end of a cord sticking out. 

Her arm was bent awkwardly from the bag which didn't seem heavy, but had some bulges, like it was full of wood, or pipes of some kind. A close pass as she levered the bag onto an escalator, he heard metal. Lots of bits that sounded even through the thick black fabric of the bag. Her hair was pulled back and there was several smuges of oil over her. Small and more slim she didn't look the part of any sort of mechanic, usually more beefy men, but she kept an alert sort of look with her hand constantly on the bag. He moved, slipping through the crowd towards her after doubling back, grabbing the small knight toy, and then turning sharply, stumbling into her. 

"Ofph" she said, as he quickly righted himself, holding his hand out to her. 

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry, didn't see you there." he told her smiling, as he righted her bag, slipping something small into the opening of her bag as he held out a hand and helped her up. She was wearing a thin tank top, with a patch of stained grey on the end near her stomach, and a button up flannel shirt. Jeans that were well worn and fraying at the ends of the legs. 

"No its okay!" she grabbed her bag back, quickly pulling it back behind her protectively. 

"Sorry again!" he waved, pulling his fanny back to the side and putting the little knight into it. "Almost forgot this!" he mumbled and quickly left her, going through the airport and towards security. He waited, there was plenty of time as he watched the flights, several for where he was going delayed and cancelled. He frowned at it, noticing a few men looking at him with quick dismissive almost stares as they sat in a small bar drinking. He settled carefully into line just beside her going through the scanners. She could barely lift up the bag as she placed it onto the belt to be scanned, slipping off some flat shoes and putting them on with it. He removed his pack, placing it down, slipped out of his heavier boots, and watched her as she went through the scanner. 

Selecting her out, apparently at random one of the security officers pulled her to the side, and opened the back frowning at the inside. He pulled out a small metal sort of tube, that held an attachment end. The officer looked to her. "That is a oil fliter housing for a porche 550 spyder. Found one on the bottom of a drainage ditch, used to be covered by water." she said to him. He looked to her skeptically, and wiped at the inside with a small cloth, setting it into a machine before pulling out another. This one was covered in a plastic bag, and a set of disk brakes, looking gross even from his distant view. "Disk brakes from the car, they have asbestos in them." the officer looked at them then back to her, and didn't even try to open the bag. 

Next some strange looking parts that took up most of the rest of the space. "Those are original exhaust pipes from a 1967 chevy impala. I restore old cars, just found a Pontiac 550 spider. Had the main body shi-" her voice was cut out from series of intercom messages about arriving planes. One of which was theirs. He pulled out a small foldable hair dryer, from the front pocket, and she shrugged. "Hair dryer." she held out her hand out. He sighed and put everything back in, zipping it closed and then helping her to put the bag back down. Following her he knocked into her again, slipping his hand back into the open pocket and pulling out the object he snuck into her bag, while offering apologies. 

"Sorry, sorry! I just had my eyes dilated!" he admitted as bashfully as he could to her. She gave him a very fast look and dismissed him. 

"It's okay! Hell, where is, AH THERE!" she said and went straight for the arriving plane. He followed her, cutting in front as she stalled to let a mother and child pass. "You heading into Boston?" she called behind him. 

"Yes! I've always wanted to see a red socks game!" he grinned looking back at her as she gave him a almost disgusted sort of look. "They are a great team!" he defended. 

"Yeah like... a hundred years ago. Now they can't even make the playoffs!" she commented back. He chuckled nodding as he handed over his ticket. "Maybe they could use a clumsy guy like you to round them off?" 

"Maybe so. Maybe they could use you to smudge that black stuff on their eyes." he replied motioning to her face. He handed his over as she quickly patted at her face with a grimace.

"Here is your pass Mr. Solo." the attendant said, getting waved in the only thing he noted was the very few people going onto the short inter airport plane. She handed hers over and the attendant stalled. 

"I'm sorry you're not on this flight." she said. The girls face fell. 

"But I have to be, I just booked it!" she defended. "check again." the attendant shook her head. He turned to her. 

"Hey, everything happens for a reason right?" he called to her, and slipped into the hall. Stalling and pretending to check somethings in his bag. 

"You can take the next flight which is six o'clock in the morning tomorrow, you can get on that one, I might be able to get you a upgrade-" she began. 

"Look, my sister is getting married tomorrow, I have to be on that flight! Its taking place at three! I practically helped her sister raise her!" he heard her call. 

"Well the next flight will get you there with plenty of time." the attendant said quickly and dismissively. He headed into the plane with a small sigh of relief. It was tiny with just two rows of seats on either side, about room for thirty people. He settled down, with barely ten in the plane. Every single one of them looked at him, including another flight attendant, a little too tall for her job having to hunch her head down to avoid hitting the ceiling. 

* * *

Miles away several things were happening, Hux was speaking to an older woman over the phone. "So he is on a plane then?" she asked the obvious. Baiting him to answer. 

"Yes, I've got it delayed for a moment, and I'm going over the footage now. It looks like he may have used a proxy to smuggle it into the airport." he answered watching the somewhat live footage of the movements. It wasn't that hard to spot him, he had been briefed on the so called disguise. It may fool some, but not him. To him it looked far, far to obvious, he stood out like a sore thumb unlike the other more conservatively dressed people around him. 

"What proxy?" she asked him, as if she didn't have all the information herself. 

"A girl, looks to be Rey Steele. A nobody." he answered. 

"Put her on the plane, we can't take chances that he didn't get it back." she told him, and hung up the phone. Hux frowned, and quickly sent the orders down the line. 

* * *

He leaned back into the seat and blinked when he heard talking. "Thank you, thank you so much!" the girl said, levering her heavy bag onto the plane. She glanced around quickly, with a disappointed look on her face. "Wasn't it supposed to be booked?" she commented as the attendant shrugged. 

"Find a seat! We will be taking off shortly!" she said. 

"Hux what the hell are you doing?" he mumbled under his breath. She smiled and sat down on the seat across from him in the hallway. 

"No wonder these things are loosing money, this plane is empty." she said and carefully put her bag with some difficultly into the overhead bin. He nodded, his mind racing. 

"Yeah." he mumbled and shut his eyes, pulling off the glasses and rubbing a hand over his face. His phone went off with the theme song for 'That's 70's Show' he quickly checked it watching as it showed movement. He watched as several hidden cameras zoomed into the small almost average looking home somewhere in Rhode Island, the screen going from the satellite view to the hidden cameras quickly. He watched as an older man stood over a small work bench, welding something in the back was a black chevy impala. The screen split in half as a older SUV pulled in, and an older woman with her grey hair pulled up around her in braids hopped out, seeming to call to the man as he ignored her, the welding project to loud, or something to notice her as she placed her hands on her hips shaking her head. He clicked his phone off looking to the girl. 

"Not so dilated anymore?" she asked him and he blinked and shrugged. "its okay to be hung over, I wish I was." she said. He let out a breath. 

"Yeah, rough few days you know." he told her she grinned to him. "I'm Ben Solo." he said and offered her his hand. She took it shaking it. 

"Rey Steele." he gave her a look. "Look it was Steele or Cutter, I chose the one that made me sound less like a B movie villain." she settled back putting her seat belt on. 

"Everyone please put your seat belts on we are going to take off." she attendant said smiling down the rows. Rey gave a look around her and shook her head. "Seriously? They told me it was completely booked." 

"Maybe it was." he closed his eyes, and glanced to the different men on board. They were all tense, sitting upright in their seats, hands carefully out of sight. 

"Figures with my luck." she watched avidly as they took off, sliding weightlessly into the air. He glanced around again, waiting, the plane was quiet, there were no mothers and children, there were only people who kept glancing towards him and her. 

"Gin on the rocks?" the attendant asked, coming with a small cup filled with ice to Rey and a small bottle of liquor. He didn't even notice her ordering, to focused on keeping an eye on the other passengers. He watched as she poured the small amount into the cup. Over head a almost automated sounding voice said to remain seated until it was safe. 

"OH! Good, just in time." she took a sip with a bit of a grimace. "Eugh, I usually prefer something fruitier." she commented. "Kinda nervous you know." 

"Yeah, planes can be scary." he replied. "Usually I take trains, I like the long haul, planes feel too quick." she chuckled at him. 

"I might have to take a train back home." she replied and leaned a little back. "Nice to meet you though." 

"Nice to meet you too." he smiled. The attendant passed looking to him expectantly with a small cart. 

"Anything for you hon?" she asked him he shook his head. She frowned, and moved on too quickly for his liking. She looked out of the window and smiled. 

"Your sister is getting married?" he questioned. She blinked and turned back to him trying another sip and almost gagging. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your sister, I heard you say she was getting married." she made an 'o' face and put down her drink. "Congratulations." 

"Oh! Yeah thanks!" she turned back to the window watching the land from below. She turned back to him leaning back. 

"You know Ben.... I'm a bad liar." she confided in him. 

"I'm sorry how is that?" she gave him a sort of conspiratorial smile. 

"Rose, my sister is getting married, but not till Saturday." He chuckled to her feeling his lips pull back into a smile. 

"You had me fooled." he nodded. 

"Well, I do have a fitting tomorrow, so I do have to go home." She flinched when the plane gave a sharp shudder of turbulence. Shutting her eyes he glanced back around the cabin, leaning over the isle to look behind him. He counted fifteen people, twelve men, and three women, not counting the pilots. "I hope this isn't going to be rough flight." she commented lightly, hand clenched on the arm rest for a moment until she unpeeled it to take another sip. 

"It might be." he breathed under his breath and leaned back into his seat. "You know... Wichita is a long way to go for anything, like brakes." he said looking back to her, she seemed to relax further. 

"Its not just ANY brakes, they are from another Pontiac spider, the one I found in a ditch under water had its brakes shattered. So having some original brakes that are... cannibalized from another? Its good! I'm going to restore that spyder, and the other? I am restoring a car for my sister. Our father used to have it, and always planned on building it back up. Kansas just so happens to have some of the best scrap, other then Arizona." she was smiling at him. 

"Really?" he didn't know exactly everything about cars, he knew which ones to use in case of- he shifted as the plane gave another shudder. 

"Well, he bought the cassis first, when we were all kids... oh shit, I forgot to mention, Rose has an older sister named Paige, she was old enough to start in on college when our father adopted all of us. But he'd take me, Rose, and Paige out to all these garage sales, and junk yards to look for parts you know. I got really good in finding him little bits to help." She shrugged. "He died... years ago, so I figured, now that Rose is getting married, why not fix the whole thing up, and give it to her. It would be like a gift from dad, I knew he'd like it to go to one of us." He nodded along with her story. 

"That's nice." he swallowed, and looked back to the front. Getting a brief look at the two pilots as the attendant talked to them. 

"Yeah." she leaned back into the seat with a sad sort of smile. "I used to think... that someday," she said as he looked back to her. "When the last part was in, that when I finally finished it, gave her a nice clean wax, that I would just..." she looked off into the distance. "Hop into the thing, a GTO, and just... drive down and keep driving until I got to the tip of South America." she smiled. He swallowed again. 

"Cape Horn?" he looked back to her. She nodded. "There's beautiful islands out there." 

"Yeah?" she questioned back. He smiled to her. 

"Pirate islands." he said lowly with a wink. She giggled, and cut off as the plane shuddered again. 

"yeah... someday... that's a dangerous word." he closed his eyes and let out a breath. 

"Dangerous?" 

"It's really just code for... never." he wasn't looking at her anymore. But he glanced to her as her smile fell she looked over him again. "I think about a lot of things I haven't done." he leaned back into his seat looking to her and shaking his head. "Dive in the great barrier reef, ride the orient express," he continued. "Live on the coast of Hawaii with nothing but a backpack and a motorcycle." he looked back to her, and smiled. "Kiss a stranger on the balcony of La Voile D'or." he told her and smiled. She smiled back to him, almost sort of a sad smile. 

"Where is that?" she asked softly. 

"France, near the border to Italy." he replied. She nodded. "What about your? What's your list?" She shrugged. 

"Well, yours sounds pretty good." she said. The plane gave a more sharp shudder, and was jerked. He never had buckled himself in, but he noticed the door to the bin open as moved fast. Standing up and grabbing her bag just as it slipped out with a last shudder. She made a squeaking noise shrinking back into her seat her hands going up into the boxers position as she leaned back as far as possible. 

"OH.... wow..." she commented breathing out, and settling herself back. He watched as another man stood up, looking at him. He nodded to her, turning to place the bag into the bin above his seat. 

"It's not a problem." he shot over his shoulder. "I'll just put this up here if that is alright." she made an noise, her drink having split over her shirt. She made a noise putting the nose empty cup into the netted material in the back of the seat in front of her. 

"You know what, I'm... ah going to go back and use the rest room!" she stood, as he leaned back shifting himself awkwardly into the small space. The planed shuddered again and he quickly held onto her as she stumbled into a seat. 

"I'll help you." he soothed quickly, and she nodded. 

"Thank you!" she told him, and he watched as the man settled back down into his seat. He guided her slowly back into the plane's tail end, towards a bathroom. "Lots of turbulence huh?" she asked, nervously. The plane kept giving a low shudder as he passed the last man on the plane, a muscular guy with a fit bit watch on. She slipped into the small bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." she told him and he nodded. 

"Sure." he let out a breath as she shut and locked the door. He tensed his muscles as he turned back, and blocked a quick blind punch from the man. Grabbing his wrist and breaking it with a snap, as the plane shuddered again. He quickly silenced whatever cry he could make with a punch to the throat. 

The other, the one that had stood, charged with a syringe, he turned, grabbing the mans arm and twisting it behind him as he gave a groan of pain. He injected whatever it was into the back, and spine of the man as he slumped down fast, trying to hit back. Ben broke his arm, throwing him over the seats using the v-shapped gap as leverage. The others quickly began to converge in the small space towards him. 

Rey let out a shaky breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Kiss a stranger on a hotel balcony?" she told herself, and gave herself a quick look over. She wet a small hand towel and tried to clean up the oil stains on her face. She shook herself. "I mean what kind of line is that?" she looked down, grimacing at her stains on the shirt. "Its... its a good line." she mumbled. Patting her pockets quickly for anything, only finding some chapstick. It was better then nothing as she wiped it on her lips. 

Ben pined one man into the seats, taking down the arm rest directly onto the man's neck, and punching down, cracking the man's windpipe. Another grabbed the back of his shirt which was quickly torn off, revealing his light undershirt, as he turned back grabbing the man and twisting his body down by the neck. Chocking him from the position of his head. He ducked just as another tried to shoot some kind of gun, hitting one of the girls from the other seats. He looked to him, keeping the chocking mans body in-between him and the gun. He tossed the man and double backed towards the woman. "Ma'am?" he questioned. She frowned at him as he noted the small medical syringe from her blouse. 

She grabbed his neck, fairly infectively as he glanced back towards the shooter, and twisted, the gun fired twice into her back as he approached. She went limp as he dodged a punch to his face. He tossed the limp body of the woman towards him. Punching the man into the face, and cracking his nose with enough force to drive shards of bone into his brain. 

Rey touched her hair, trying to get the pointy tail back into place. "Did you see his hands by chance?" she asked her reflection, smiling at the memory. "They were huge, and he-he just snatched that bag right of the air." she put the Chapstick back into her pocket wishing for something other then carmex. "Lightning fast reflexives?" she pulled off her flannel, rising out the boozy gin smell from it, it would look wet, but at least she wouldn't smell like an alcoholic. 

Ben punched another in the temple, downing another man. He grabbed a seat cushion noticing the last lady pulling at something that shined briefly from an inside pocket of her blouse. He protected his major areas, the blade would have hit is crotch, and perhaps sever a major artery. He tsked at the woman, and quickly returned the blade, but she dodged it, and it hit into the torso of one of the last men. She frowned to him as she pulled out another blade. He ripped off one of the metal seat belts, and snapped it like a whip to her head. She recoiled from it, blood quickly going down her eye. She frowned to him, face wary as she held onto the knife in a true fighters way. Slashing, with it as he moved backwards avoiding the edge of it. 

Rey breathed into her cupped hand at the front of her face, trying to smell if her breath was bad. She licked her wrist as she had heard that was a way to tell as well. She popped her neck and hands, rolling her shoulders and trying to stretch as much as possible in the small space. She felt almost giddy, there weren't TOO many people on the plane for her to contemplate becoming at least a member of the low flyers club right? This wasn't exactly a 'above the clouds' jet. But the mile high club was generous, albeit, extremely cramped and judgmental. She found quickly washed under her arm pits, trying to smell less sweaty and gross. 

Ben waved the metal end of the seat belt, trying to buy himself a little space, and ended up lodging it into the armrest of one of the seats. He had a little time to jerk backwards as the last person in the cabin, the female flight attendant lunged at him with the knife. He dodged back, hitting the door of the bathroom. 

"OCUPIED!" Rey called from inside as he grabbed the woman as she tried to stab him. He used his free hand to grab her neck forcing her to the other side as she tried to keep moving her arm, even trying to use the other to press down. There was a soft striking noise, and she went boneless he let her go and looked to the co-pilot. He was holding a small gun. It held a suppressor on it, but it wasn't a normal type of gun. More of an air gun, it probably contained enough of a kick to kill Brandon Lee, or held a small sort of pill like bullet that would kill him slowly. 

"Enough Ben!" the pilot hissed to him. "Give me the battery!" he said holding the gun unsteadily. The plane gave another lurch and Ben moved, quickly knocking the gun to the side, which went up and under a seat. The man punched him in the stomach, and he grabbed his shirt, pulling towards the cockpit. 

Rey breathed out and let go of a death grip on the toilet. Okay, maybe not the mile high club, maybe the airport bathrooms, she shook her head. How to exactly seduce a guy, she was sure he was interested in her. She grimaced, in the slight shaking of the plane her bra had become loose, kilted at a awkward angle. She spent a long moment trying to get it back into the place. Her choice at the cheep bra making it fully known. Well maybe he wouldn't notice that she had a push-up bra on. Or maybe he did, she went over the interactions again. Did he look at her boobs? She wasn't sure, but he sure as hell would if she could help it. 

Ben grabbed the man throwing him into the front seats, the air masks came down and he used one hand to quickly tighten the elastic material around his neck. "Why is the girl on the plane?" he asked the chocking man. He stopped trying to punch Ben to claw at the material around his neck. "Tell me!" Ben threw him back against the seat, letting just a little more air for the man to breathe. "Why did Hux put her on the plane?" he demanded again. There was a soft bark, and the man jerked for a moment, as whatever it was killed him fast. There was also a hiss of pain from his side, he looked down and found a short cut along his side. His mind raced as he looked back, where the pilot stood holding another gun. 

"Don't move Solo!" he told him. Ben dived quickly dodging a few strikes and moving along a row. The gun which had been thrown from one of the previous men's hands came into view. He moved towards it fast, keeping his body below line of sight of the pilot who didn't dare get too close, but fired a few rounds blindly towards him. 

Rey gave herself a look over in the bathroom, and breathed in. It had been a long while, oh god, what would he think of her spending so long in the bathroom? It was embarrassing and she spent a moment obsessing over just what she was going to do when she got out. For spending a long time in the bathroom there was only ONE thing she could be doing and she had to make him quickly not think of that. It was gross, and she let out a breath. "you can do this." she told herself. "Just go out there and just what? Kiss him?" she swore at herself panicking again. 

Ben dived out from one of the seats, shooting the pilot twice in the center mass, directly hitting his heart. He dropped body twisting as he fired, killing the last person, the flight engineer, still trying to get out of his seat. Ben waited, but no one moved. They were all dead, or knocked unconscious. He stood in the aftermath, nerves rattled and on end. The entire plane shuddered again as he thanked whatever it was that kept the girl, kept Rey, in the bathroom for the entire period. Most of everyone was in seats, or hidden, so he could break the news more gently, thankfully, he had been trained to fly a plane. He found his Hawaiian shirt first, before swallowing. "I need a drink." he told himself. 

Rey flexed again, waving her face off. "So what are you going to do, what are you going to do? What let this opportunity pass? This isn't your first race girl. You can do this, I can do this. I can do this." she told herself, and swallowed. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone and the entire thing left her feeling a bit nervous, more nervous then her first ever date, more nervous then when Poe tried to spring the question and she fled to Arizona. So that wasn't exactly something to think about, she shook herself. Focus on the moment she was going to see if the guy wanted to get a hotel with her, and then... well have some adult fun. She finally opened up the door and slipped out, looking up and letting out another nervous breath. 

Ben was sitting on the edge of a seat holding onto two drinks, one looked like some kind of screwdriver, as she stared at him. He looked more nervous then her, staring down almost into the distance. Her own nerves soothed, she stared at him as he looked back to her, a awkward smile on his lips. Like he wasn't used to smiling at all. "Hey." he said softly. She smiled to him, heading over to him slowly. Her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped her walk was more sexy and less scared human being almost a mile up as the plane gave a low shudder. "I decided to join you." he held up the cups as she got near to him. 

Rey stayed silent, as he gave her a look, almost wary, before she touched the sides of his neck, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him. There was a short moment of surprise, before he kissed her back. Standing up, and crouching due to his size in the cabin. He kissed her lightly again. 

Ben glanced to the slowly opening and closing door of the plane as the auto-pilot turned the plane. Rey breathed out and frowned as he looked back to her. "Oh god, I'm sorry." she gushed. He turned back to her as she stepped back. 

"No, don't, its great." he soothed quickly. Rey shifted as they turned in the hall. 

"Its just the gin, the altitude and everything." she said quickly panting a little. He moved settling back down as he tried to talk. 

"No, its okay, its okay, look, I gotta tell you something." Rey followed back down as he held up the screwdriver. She touched his arm and let out a breath as she sat down opposite to him. 

"Oh god you're in a relationship!" she grimaced. "I'm so sorry!" 

"No, no," he paused shaking his head, looking up and grabbing for just how to tell this woman what had happened. "No that's not it." 

"Okay..." she held her hands in front of her. "I'm listening what is it?" The plane shuddered again, and the door banged softly, Rey looked to it staring at the empty seats of the pilot and co-pilot. "are we landing already?" she asked Ben turning back to him. 

"No not yet..." he dropped off into a 'ah' sound as she glanced back to the drinks in his hands. 

"No?" she questioned, taking the proffered drink, and taking a quick sip. It was far better then straight up gin. 

"Listen, there is no need to panic but...." he grimaced. "I have contained the situation." he told her. She frowned, chewing around the pulpy orange juice that was used. 

"Situation?" he nodded. 

"Yeah... we've... ah... lost both the pilots... and the engineer." he told her. She straightened and glanced to the cockpit incredulously. 

"Where did they go?" Ben swallowed. 

"I mean they are all dead." he told her. He his head trying for his best comforting smile. 

"They are dead..." she said softly. 

"Shot, they are all shot." he took a sip of his own drink, savoring the light burn of alcohol. 

"Shot?" he nodded as she smiled, playfully. "Shot by who?" 

"Well... me." he admitted, and she snorted nodding along. "Actually the pilot shot the co-pilot first, he was aiming for me, and then I shot the pilot, who accidentally shot the engineer." he told her and drained the rest of the booze quickly. "its just... one of those things." he was starting at her as she gave him a blank stare nodding. She laughed, taking a small sip of her drink. She looked back to him after pausing, then laughed again. 

"Seriously?" she questioned between a breath. He nodded. "this is great!" She leaned back laughing. 

"Really I've relieved you are taking this so well." she playfully batted his arm breaking off her laugh to gasp in for breath. He chuckled and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" she asked him. He shrugged and smiled. 

"I'm just going to go check things out... and think about landing." he told her, heading towards the cockpit. "Would you mind putting your seatbelt on for me?" 

"Yeah?" she burst into another laugh. 

"Yeah that would be great!" he opened the door into the cockpit and settled quickly into the empty pilots chair. 

Rey left off chuckling, looking around. No one was looking to her, and she breathed a sight of relief. She settled down into a chair and felt her face aching. "This is weird." she admitted to herself given a moment to think about what Ben had just said. There was low bing, and the plane shuddered again, with a quick, and weightless lurch to the side, feeling like everything was heading down the overhead masks dropped down. Rey flinched in her seat momentarily frozen. She squeaked, looking around her wildly, as the plane lurched again to the other side, bodies slumped out from their seats, and one slide into view. She gave a strangled cry, clutching the arm rests tightly and moving her head to avoid getting smacked in the face with the breathing portion of the mask. She let out a low scream as it dawned on her that everyone in the cabin was dead. 

Ben touched a small button on the console. "Mayday, mayday!" he called into the airwaves. Strangle silent as the grave. "This is US midland air 66." he called out. Rey burst into the cockpit quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a shiver. 

"What's happening?" she asked desperately. "EVERYONE IS DEAD OUT THERE." Ben let out a calm breath and waved her to the copilot seat. 

"Oh come in its okay, come and sit down." in fact this was better then keeping her in the main cabin. He called out to the airwaves again, hearing static as Rey looked around the cabin. She settled into to the copilots seat as he quickly guided her to snap the co-pilots seat belt on. 

"That guy is dead!" she pointed to the engineer. Ben grimaced. 

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, I am declaring an emergency!" He called, and finally with a light burst of static, and the low altitude warnings now blaring he got a reply. 

"OH god." Rey looked at the controls, keeping her hands clutched to her sides. "Are we going down?" He shook his head. 

"NO! It was just a rapid descent. Its okay, keep your hands to yourself. Don't try to touch anything." he went over the console in front of him as the person on the other end tried to get more information. He pulled out the landing gear, getting another blaring warning. 

"Are you a pilot? Who are you?" Rey bluttered quickly. The other end tried to get more information, Ben clicked it off. She was staring out of the window and took a breath in. "WHY can't we land in a airport?" she asked him, noticing the lack of lights. 

"No no no, that would be a bad idea, they would be waiting for us." Rey looked to him panic etching her features. But she still had her hands clenched to her sides, feet tucked in to avoid touching the pedals in the well. 

"What? Who would be waiting for us?" she asked him eyes going over his face. Ben swallowed, flicking a few more needed things. Taking the warnings off, so that the cabin was more silent. There were the low headlights of some kind of car below him as the ground neared close and they went below a low level of clouds. 

"I think the less you know the better." he told her. She gaped to him. 

"What?" she demanded sharply then glanced back out. 

He was quickly lining up with a long stretch of roads near some crop fields. Rey tensed by him. "That's a truck!" she told him. 

"Yep." he confirmed, and frowned. 

"THAT IS A TRUCK." she told him again and he glanced to her. She gestured to the window and truck grabbing his shoulder. 

"I see it." the plane touched down and he quickly reversed thrust, slowly the plane with a quick lurch. THe truck at the last moment turned as the plane advanced heading towards the crop field. 

"That's not a road!" she yelled to him, panic edging into her voice. 

"I know." he told her calmly as the plane rolled off, a lot more rough of a road. He killed all the engines, letting the plane coast down, sliding to a stop as she held onto his shoulder. Not actually breaking up, Rey groaned as in relief as it finally stopped. He sighed, and quickly got her out of the plane, as she recovered from the shock. He had enough time to even grab her bag as she blinked back to awareness, staring at the intact fuselage. "Okay wait here for a minute okay? I need to get the black boxes." Rey gaped to him and put her hand to her face. 

"Yeah... I need a minute." she admitted, letting a breath out. "Wait... you can't just grab them out, they... fuck." she followed him as they went to the tail end of the plane, it seemed to take little time as she helped him get to the box, levering it out carefully, her small body actually able to fit better then his could in getting the box. "Kay..." she stalled blinking as he took it back to where they he had dropped her bag. "Where the fuck is everyone?" she questioned looking around then back to him. 

"Its gonna take awhile, they never got a fix on our position." he shook himself, so she knew planes, at least enough to get out the black box, even in a haze of shock, that was- he let out another breath. He pulled out a small vial, one he didn't even remember grabbing from one of the passengers. "You need a drink." he told her. She blinked and stared at his hand. "It will take the edge off I promise." she downed it in one gulp as he pulled off his shirt, and then undershirt. She frowned at him, as he looked at the long scratch of whatever it was that had almost killed him. Thankfully with the time that had passed it appeared none of whatever poison they were using was in him. 

"Are you shot?" she asked him. He shrugged smiling. 

"Yeah, its just a scrape, its good news." she frowned at him, as he pulled out a new shirt. "Rey... we have to discuss what is going to happen next." he dived. She tried to sip out any remaining liquid as she stared at him. He dapped his older shirt at the scrape, she didn't look so panicked anymore. In fact she seemed fairly calm. It shouldn't be so shocking, but it rattled him in a utterly unknown way. 

"You need to go to a hospital." there was a noise, the landing gear slipping as the plane finally collapsed into the ground, the weak dirt not well equipped to hand the tonnage of the plane. She turned back to it and then to him. "Prison maybe." He could tell when the drug finally hit her system, her muscles relaxed a little. 

"Some bad people are going to come looking for me." he told her. She shook her head, fingers limp on the bottle. 

"You know I feel a little weird." she told him. 

"Yeah that should pass when you fall asleep, which should be a few moments." he told her. She looked to him uncomprehending for a moment. 

"What?" 

"I need you to listen to me Rey." he pulled on the other shirt heading towards her. She eyed him dubiously, but didn't back down. 

"DID YOU DRUG ME?" she demanded to him holding the bottle like a live snake towards him. 

"Yes." he admitted. 

"You drugged me!" she accused, as if he didn't kill 15 people on a plane and then mostly land it in a corn field. As if that was more important to her then anything else. He held out his hands to her, touching her shoulder as she drew away from him. 

"Yeah look, its for your own good. These bad people, who ARE going to come and see you they are going to ask you about me okay?" she glared to him, but her muscles were all relaxing. Making her weak as he guided her down to sitting. "Rey?" he questioned as she blinked. "You need to tell them you don't know me. You know NOTHING about me. You don't remember me at all okay?" he gushed quickly as she took a long breath in and let it out quickly. 

"Okay." she nodded and stared at him. 

"Good, and you need to avoid getting into any vehicle with them at any cost." he added. 

"Who... who are them?" she asked him. He blinked, and shook himself mentally quickly. 

"These are very serious people Rey." he told her. Holding her limp hands in his. "They will probably tell you they are FBI, maybe CIA, they will try to D.I.P you." she gave him a weird look. 

"Dip me? In what?" he sighed. 

"Disinformation protocol, they will tell you lies about me. As many as they can think of." she nodded to him. "They I am insane, paranoid, unstable, and everything." she chuckled looking to him. "How I'm violent, dangerous, on the run with guns. You know, everything. It will be very convincing." She leaned forwards and he stalled as she kissed his cheek. 

"I'm already convinced." she told him and giggled. He pulled back and touched her shoulders. 

"There are words you need to look out for okay?" she nodded. "Secure, stabilize, safe." he told her. She nodded with each one. "If they say these words particularly with repetition…" she nodded. 

"Okay." she mumbled. 

"It means they are going to kill you." she took a breath in. 

"OH GOD." 

"Or... more unlikely put you somewhere for a very long time. Okay?" she blinked again. 

"Okay." He put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Now say it with me." he told her. She let out a breath, pupils widening. "If they tell me I'm safe..." 

"If they tell me I'm safe." she repeated a little dully. 

"Then they will kill me." she said nearly with him. 

"Don't get in what?" he asked. 

"Vehicles." she sounded breathless as she worked to fight against the drug. 

"Any vehicle!" he told her. He grimaced. "Just... just run." 

"Run. Run... I'll run." she nodded. 

"and if they ask you about me?" he questioned. 

"I... I don't know you at all, I don't know you." she looked to his lips then back up. "Who are you Ben?" she asked. Then quickly passed out, he caught her before her body could slump to the ground. Holding her limp body to his chest for a moment. He heard now, the quiet whine of sirens which quickly galvanized him to move. There should be a car, truck, or home anywhere nearby. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up, and finds herself at home with vague memories of a plane crash.

Rey blinked open her eyes and regretted it, shutting them a moment later. She stretched in her grimy feeling clothes and sighed. So much for drinking on the plane, after the outburst of her trying to get on the early flight the attendant had offered a free drink. Rey never had drank much before, and was nervous on being on a smaller plane. Given that she barely remembered much of the flight sure she had gotten drunk and embarrassed herself. Peeking her eyes out she felt at least a little better, but frowned. Hazy memories of the plane ride coming back into her head as she looked around her old room. Her name still carved into the wood of the door when her father got a larger home allowing each of his adopted daughters their own room. 

A small glass of water with a pill bottle of Excedrin was on the side, as she glanced around. Her things mostly left to their own thing, Obi was sentimental and probably only had this place cleaned. Rey put her hand to her face as the migraine, or headache increased a little. She took the bottle and downed two taking the small glass of water with it. She frowned and set the glass down and looked up, finding a small note planted on her lamp. It was a sort of half loopy cursive as she grabbed it, staring at it. 'I really enjoyed meeting you.-Ben' it said and she blinked, mind still foggy. Did she meet a guy? She patted herself, all her clothes were in place, her flannel shirt was hanging on a chair on her old desk. A dry cleaning tag was on it, paid for and freshly pressed. 

She blinked to it, and then looked around her racing in her chest, but she found her bag by the chair and sighed in relief as she stood. Maybe she wasn't having a headache but more just lack of water, as the ache eased down as she moved around her room. Muscles feeling light, jittery even. She wasn't wearing shoes, and frowned letting her memories of the last days pass over her. She had found a Spyder, getting a call from a source on it first. She claimed the thing before anyone else, including some more prominent, and very much televised groups. Calling Chewie, an old family friend to get the thing shipped back here to her fathers garage to be safe from everyone, she didn't doubt that her phone- she glanced around. 

Finding her phone back in the bag, she had forgotten the charger cord in her haste to get to the Spyder, and had planned on buying one in the airport but found the prices to extravagant for her to even think of buying the cord. Finding a cord, placed on her desk and already plugged in she frowned. She left Chewie to ship it, heading out to Wichita to grab some brakes for it from another friend who sold out car parts. If she was quick she could get the Spyder up to at least a standard to sell for a exorbitant price. The long since faded paint, and long since destroyed interior ringing in her memory of something. She shook it out frowning over the note, she didn't exactly remember meeting anyone, but took it and went down stairs. The house felt empty, it always had felt empty after Obi died. 

She grabbed the tv remote from the top of a small fridge and turned on the tv waiting as the anchors went through something not important to her. There was another note attached to the side of the fridge and she grabbed it, intending to crumble it up before she thought better of it and uncrumpled it, reading it. 'Eat a good breakfast Rey' it told her. She frowned at it, and grimaced. 

"Now for our top story of the day and soon week," the female anchor said going from a sudden shift of happily talking about a new ski resort in Colorado, to something else. Rey stared at the tv for a moment. "We go to Ron Burgandy at the scene, of the-" Rey turned sniffing the air and smelling the lingering traces of bacon. She looked further into the kitchen finding a plate with a glass of orange juice, and some fresh grapes still beading off water on their surfaces. She saw on the oven, a old gas one that Obi never wanted to be changed, was a just as old pan covered with a metal top. She shook her head, forcing the memories away from her mind as the reporter went on about something she wasn't paying attention to. Approaching the pan she took of the still warm top and glanced down at a perfectly formed omelet with four slices of bacon next to it. All cooked and just lying to stay warm in the pan. 

"The plane was apparently passing through a area of severe turbulence forcing it down-" she heard and turned taking a few long strides to the tv. She stared at the tv as the reporter walked along in front of the area. The plane was wrong, she knew it was wrong, it had been burned, the entire wings and parts of the fuselage now blackened and looking a bit molten. "Maybe it hit a sudden lightning storm, or faced a failure. All we know is that everyone on flight 66 Whicta to Boston is dead. Leaving a crater of broken bits of plane, and the grieving families of the flight wondering what went wrong in this field in Indiana." Rey shook her head, the memories of the flight coming back to her in a sudden jolt. 

She left the TV on as she raced downstairs, the entire bottom floor taking up with part of the tinkering garage, and receiving areas for parties and family. There was someone pounding on the door, and she stopped first there. Finding one more note on the door that said 'remember don't tell anyone' she crumbled it and the rest putting them all into her pocket. The pounding stopped, and she grimaced, taking a breath and letting it go as she opened the door. Finding no one there. She quickly took a glance outside, and looked down the road, and then down the other side. She saw the retreating back of a very familiar person. "POE?!" she called. He stalled almost flinching as he turned back to her. He was holding onto a radio, a small police scanner. 

"Oh thank god." he commented. Rey breathed out, it was just Poe. He moved towards her, with a relieved smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She shook herself and took a step outside, shoving the notes further into her pocket to make sure they couldn't be seen at all. 

"Yeah? Why?" she questioned. He gave her a confused look. 

"You were on that flight from Kansas right?" he asked pointing vaguely out. She barely remembered texting Rose what plane she was on. 

"Yeah?" she said unsure, taking a moment to think, sluggish as it still was. Her heart was racing, she was on a plane that went down, but she didn't remember a fire, there was no fire at all. In fact it had been nearly intact, she remembered climbing in knowing exactly how to break out the black box. It had been a sort of deviation while she took her courses in mechanics during school. She was thinking of becoming a plane designer, hoping maybe one day to design a space shuttle. It however never happened, and she focused on a much more lucrative process of restoring old cars. Poe stalled, pointing out again. 

"I saw news about the crash." he told her confused. She shrugged, and smiled to Poe. 

"Crash? What crash? What news?" she asked. Poe let out a breath and shook himself smiling to her. "Anyways... you're alive." he said. She scoffed. 

"No duh Poe." she said quickly but he was nodding. "I'm alive." She threw her hands up to him, touching him briefly on the shoulder. "See? No ghost." She turned back to the home, and winced as Poe followed her towards the home. 

"Sssure, that's cool. Rey... you know..." he started following her just inside where she turned, blocking him further entry. He frowned, swallowing and taking a step back. "Its just... just... Rey, look. I told myself that if I found you alive..." she stared at him waiting giggling nervously. "I was going to ask you to dinner. However long it would take. Be there for you." she swallowed nodding. 

"How... about I call you later okay?" she asked. He grimaced but nodded, letting her go back into the house and shutting the door closed. She leaned up against it, and quickly removed the notes, and looked for more, finding nothing. She pulled off the pan with the breakfast and lit the notes on fire, letting them burn as she transferred the meal to the plate. Cleaning that up she stalled in the kitchen letting out another breath. The news had transferred from the crash to something more happy. What mattered was that she was here, and she was whole and sound. That was what mattered.

Rey ate quickly, tucking the dishes into the sink and going to her phone. She found several panicked messages from almost everyone she ever knew. She spent about an hour texting them all back stating she was safe and home. Spending most of that time talking Rose down from her panic. That done she leaned back down settling for a moment on the side of her bed after she had cleaned herself up, she stared a bit blankly at her bag, and put her hand to her face. Nothing was going to happen she convinced herself, and grabbed it. Levering it down the stairs, and getting it to her car, which had been waiting months, at the airport. A long truck that could be used to carry almost anything or drag it behind, she set it down, nodding to herself as she unlocked the car. Finding the keys on the key holding on the front door.

"Its just a normal day. Its just a normal day." she told herself heading out and away into Boston. 

As she left, a camera quickly took pictures of the car and plate on it, the older man speaking into the sleeve of his black coat an earpiece looping behind his ear. "She's on the move." he stated. Moving out of the car and knocking on the door like he was normal, investigating something. There was no one there, he heard nothing, and then went back to the car, there were more following her. He got into his suv, black of course, and followed her down. Making sure to follow all the rules of the road. 

Rey sighed in frustration of the dress. It was a daisy yellow color, and more itchy and scratchy then her prom dress. Rey had chosen more pratical shoes, but the dress ended after the knees showing the old work boots Rey had put on as Rose looked her over. Relief utterly etched on all her features. One more bridesmaid was in the background getting better fitted as Rose laughed a little. Her white dress perfectly fitting her and making her look royal. "Wow..." Rose said smiling, gone from weeping to excited. "It looks good!" Rey looked down at herself. "Love the boots." Rey shrugged, she at least didn't have a ghastly sort of sash of white unlike the rest of the maids around the area. 

"Yeah, well I promise I'll wear heels on the day." She told Rose smiling at her. Rose giggled and reached out for Rey taking her hand. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked pulling Rey under a maid who was taking a selfie. 

"Sure!" Rey was pulling into a small hollow of the wedding gowns, near a table with frail looking glasses on it. Rose smiled to Rey in a specific way that Rey knew meant Rose wanted something. After Obi died, Paige was in college, medical school leaving Rey and Rose nearly utterly alone. Leaving Rey to take charge of the family, and her fathers business with an unknown will that she didn't even know she had until it had happened. Rose however didn't take the death well, and was barely a year younger then Rey. Preferring parties, then to help Rey, but that was fine, it was all in the past and now Rose was getting married to a responsible sort of man. Rose looked at Rey from under her lashes eyes pleading. 

"Rey, you know dad's GTO?" Rose asked, and Rey straightened a little confused. Did Rose know of her own plan? To get the last pieces in and then present the car at her wedding? Her heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Really?" Rey asked a little breathless feeling as Rose Leaned a little forward shifting a little. 

"Yeah, its been sitting there since... you know..." Rose said and Rey swallowed. "I was wondering..." Rose removed her veil, and reached out to Rey taking her hands and squeezing them. "I was wondering how you would feel about selling it?" Rey blinked. Mind going blank for a moment. Sell it? SELL IT? SELL IT?! 

"You wanna sell dad's GTO?" Rey demanded just a touch harshly. Taking a step back. 

"Finn and I really want our own place." she explained shortly. Smiling finally falling. 

"Excuse me?" Rose lived with Finn in a small apartment, their once shared home long since bought and paid for by the still thriving car business. Rose had said she was going to gut the home, leaving it more fresh and new ready for a brand new family. 

"Excuse me?" called a man behind her. Rey turned to him as Rose shifted behind her. "Excuse me?" he seemed breathless. "Does that blue Truck belong to anyone outside?" he asked. Rey shook her head on confusion. "It has a logo on the side?" he asked. 

"YES?! Why?" Rey demanded quickly. He shook himself. 

"You're about to get a ticket." he told her. Rey sighed frustrated, and looked back to Rose walking down and out of the shop, with the man following her and grabbing her lighter bag 

"I thought I put enough quarters in there." Rey stated opening her bag and frowning as she noticed a few more people outside. She nearly ran into one, and looked up at him. They were all wearing black suits. "Excuse me." she stated, and turned as the six people converged on her. She turned again, this time back to the one she ran into. He held up a badge, it looked to be an air marshal badge. 

"Please step inside miss." he stated, motioning to a long black SUV behind him. She took a quick look behind her, she was caged in. Her heart raced in but she felt at least a little calm. 

"Yes, of course! This is gonna take awhile?" she asked the man nodded. "Let me go get changed back kay? Just don't want to run out in a unpaid dress." she smiled to him and he nodded to her. She turned the men parted for her as she took a step towards the store. A door opened and she paused staying calm as the man inside got out. 

"Miss Steele?" He asked. Rey stared at the windows of the bridal shop. "Good afternoon." the voice of the man was smooth oily, and she saw him in the reflection of the glass. A red head, and turned slowly to him. "I am Special Agent in Charge Armitage Hux." He smiled pleasantly to her, and the men were caging her in again. Obviously in a threatening manner. "Would you please come into the car for a moment? It won't take long, I promise." she took a glance back behind her, one of the men had his hand on something in his coat. She grimaced, and nodded curtly. He moved out of the way as she got into the car, very roomy, and sat down on the edge. There was no apparent locks on the door she sat next to, and it opened in the wrong way, so that the doors would remain open if the car was going at speed down a road. 

Hux got in after her still smiling pleasantly, and handed her a thick envelope of something. He settled in the far seat from her putting distance from her and him, but still in arms reach. "Its okay to look at it." he told her gently. A little too gently for her tastes. She opened it to a sort of picture of Ben that had to be a type of picture used for a license or something. It included a side profile picture small in the left corner. "We know you were on the flight last night, with him." he gestured to the picture as she looked from it to him. 

She flinched when the car started, and rolled away from the bridal store. She swallowed, putting her foot up against the door, and tensed herself. She didn't buckle herself in as she shrugged to the picture. "The one that crashed." Hux stated after a short pause. Rey sighed, looking up at the seat in front of her. She shut the folder without going further then the profile picture. Staring down at it, she noted it was crisp and fresh. New paper that looked like it had just been printed. Definitely not the type of folder that would be used in profiling someone that was supposedly 'bad'. 

"Who were you again?" she asked looking to the man. 

"FBI, so you do know Mr. Solo." Rey gave him an uncomprehending look. 

"No, why would I know him?" she scoffed. Hux said nothing but smiling reaching between them for a small console, and touching it. A small video flickered to life, showing video of the airport security. She was just coming off the escalator, where Ben had first ran into her. "Oh! Him! Yeah, he was hung over, we chatted a bit." she said and leaned back. Hux sighed, and let the video play as they parted. Showing the next time they ran into each other. 

"I see." he said more harshly then he seemed to intend. Clearing his throat. "Then on the plane you what? Chatted more?" he was staring at her face and she chuckled, smiling. "This is funny to you?" he demanded. 

"No." she said immediately. 

"He's dangerous Ms. Steele, out of control. I'm surprised he's even coherent." Rey blinked at him, and turned from him to look outside. She noted the street signs, knowing where in the city she was heading towards. Near to the airport, she took a breath in.

"I don't remember much, but I remember him, saying that you'd say he was crazy." she said, and grimaced. 

"So you did talk to him, about me." Hux said Rey wanted to slap herself for giving herself away like this. 

"NO! No, no. Not you specifically." she told him quickly. 

"Oh then who then?" he asked smugly. "Dopheld Mitaka?" She drew back from him, giving him a completely confused look. He blinked and frowned, going from smug to frustrated quickly. 

"Mitaka? I don't know who that is." she touched the door handle, and found it too locked down, she wasn't able to jump from the car. "Look this is getting confusing and I would feel a lot more comfortable if I called my lawyer." Hux smiled, and looked away from her. The car coasted to a stop as he seemed to get a far away look.

"We are going to take you to a safe location until Solo is contained." he told her and motioned out. There was another, this one smaller, black car. Hux leaned towards her speaking softly. "Somewhere we know is safe." he said and smiled. She leaned away from him as the man from the passenger seat and the one she had ran into at the begining of this. She gave him a light nod, looking to him and slipping out of the car, leaving the folder on the seat after her. 

"With you?" she asked him, his smile was a lot more genuine then Hux's. 

"Yes Ma'am." he held the door for her, shutting the moment she was away from the SUV. She swallowed as the man took her elbow guiding her to the small car and put her in. The door looked when she got in, and buckled herself in. The man got in next to her, there were already two others, one in the passenger and the driver. Her heart was racing as they drove out, heading across one of the more famous of Boston's bridges. Rey, let out a breath. 

"Want to tell me where were going?" she demanded. They stayed silent as one looked around, the bridge being nearly empty of cars coming and going. "Fellas?" she said more harshly. 

"Don't worry miss you're safe." the man beside her said quietly. Dismissively. He turned to her with a smile, almost painful this time. 

"Excuse me?" He made a noise like a chuckle. 

"You're safe with us." he looked away from her too quickly, never making eye contact. 

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE TAKING ME." she asked. He looked back to her. 

"Just a bit of a detour, a short cut, until the situation is stabilized." he paused, looking away from her again. "You're safe with us." he turned away, and she heard the reving of an engine behind her. Another black SUV swerving behind them to another lane and coming up beside them. 

"You said that already." she replied to him. He turned back and smiled, a bit desperately. 

"Because I meant it." he added. She turned back staring in front of her. The car next to her had muffled yelling, heard even in the sounds of both engines. "What is Jackson doing?" he asked nervously. She looked to the SUV, as one man in a suit held up a gun, looking from the front to the back. One of the two in front of it slumped down. With a bodily jerk the driver slumped, and the suv moved further away drifting to the other lane. The man beside her swore, just as with a crack of glass, the man in front of her made a soft noise, a grunt, and then went down still. A spider web of glass surrounded a hole in the windshield. "SHOOTER! Shooter on the freeway! Evade!" he told the driver. 

Rey slumped down in her seat, making sure her head wasn't above the level of any of the windows. She noticed a red dot, it first flashed from the back window slowly edging towards the man beside her. The shooter was behind them, she figured quickly that the bullet must have passed through the gap from the headrest to the man in front of her. Her being short it must have gone over her head, or to the side as she moved. "The dot is on your back." she told the man beside her as she unbuckled herself to sink further down. 

He leaned forward, and just after that a bullet went through the back windshield into the driver. The engine revved as the man spasmed, foot going onto the gas. THe man quickly opened the door, and grabbed her wrist. 

"FOLLOW ME." She yanked her arm out as he jumped out, rolling. Several car honks, just as the door shut from the wind. Rey clambered up and watched as the other car slid over railing and vanished. She grabbed the wheel as the car drifted into oncoming traffic. 

"OH god, get your foot off the gas!" she snapped to the dead driver, trying to drive with one hand, while ineffectively trying to grab the man's leg. A police motorcycle raced by her and she grimaced, eyes tracking down the road. There were some water barrels getting close and she could get the car down with hopefully less damage to herself. There was a thump, and she jerked her head up as the police officer had leapt from the motorcycle next to her onto the hood of the car. Said bike raced crazed off the to side, and hit the railing. Whatever relief she could feel at an officer trying to help her vanished as she recognized the face on the hood of the car. "Jesus Christ." 

He should not be smiling as he held onto the hood, Rey desperately kept it steady, unable now to see much around Ben. "Hi Rey." She could barely hear his voice as she made for another blind grab for the leg and foot on the gas. 

"I can't see!" she yelled to him and waved randomly to try to get him to lean down. 

"You're doing great!" She scowled, turning the car to avoid a diesel, there was another car trying to go onto the other side of it, right where she turned to, was. As that car swerved to avoid her, brakes screaming as it came to a halt with a loud long honk. "Open the door!" he told her, pointing to the door. 

"I CAN'T SEE!" she yelled louder hoping that the oncoming traffic was aware of them. "I can't get his foot off the gas!" she said a moment later trying again to grab at the leg while not swerving too much. Just staying steady on one lane was better. "What are you even doing?" she mumbled. 

"Open the door Rey." He repeated. She felt like she was babbling, gesturing with one hand to try to get him down enough for her to see through. She couldn't smack the car into water barrels now. "That dress looks beautiful! By the way!" He held up a thumb, and there was a few cracking shots. One of which shot another hole through the glass of the windshield. "One moment!" He pulled out a gun from his back, Rey steadied the car she was in control of. He was holding onto it with one hand, as he leaned over going to the side and shooting behind her. This did however allow her to see better and she turned, carefully as she could manage at the speed the car was going. 

He fired maybe four times towards one of the SUV's behind her, and hit into the gas tank. The car swerved, hit into the end of a railing, flopped down, and then exploded into fire as it settled upside down. Cars began to scream to a halt, as she still went against the traffic. Another diesel roared into view and she swerved fast to avoid it, hitting into the side of the railing, Ben vanished off the top of the car and she screamed as the car dragged along the side. She turned off the side, the car was now sans a side mirror, but she stared in front of her, as a tunnel started into view. From below her, a silver colored SUV rolled into view, and Ben was on top. She let out a quick breath of relief. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked no one but herself and the dead in the car. Rey kept the car as steady as she could, she could feel one of the wheels had been damaged and may be leaking air. She had to swerve again, coming close to the other car which seemed not to notice anything going on, the woman driver focused in front of her. Ben, leapt from the top of the SUV, back onto the top of her car, thankfully, or maybe not thankfully, one of the windows had been shattered in the hit against the side. One of his hands grabbed it, just as she passed into the tunnel. 

"Rey." he said loud enough for her to hear far better now. "Open the door." He shouldn't be calm but he was as she kept the car steadier, she had given up trying to pull off the foot. 

"GET OUT OF THE WAY I CAN'T SEE." she yelled, he was leaning down from the top of the car. Unfortunately she had went into the tighter tunnel on the wrong side, leaving her still going against traffic. She swerved, avoiding a car that honked low. There was a few loud pops, made all the louder, in the tunnel, in time with the swerve another car, she glanced up into the rear view mirror and saw another black SUV. Two arms from the diver and passenger seat trying to shoot her. But she had to swerve for another oncoming car. Thankfully it wasn't packed, and she could avoid crashing. 

"Unlock the door! I can help you!" He told her, there were a few more hits, and now the windshield was crazed with holes and cracked glass. He moved, as she avoided another car, the cars themselves swerving quickly to avoid her as well, one hit into the side of the tunnel. He fired behind her, as she saw one man lever himself up onto the window of the SUV holding a small submachine gun. 

"I can't let go of the wheel!" she yelled, moving out of the way of another car. This one went to the side, nearly connecting to the SUV which had to scrape the other side of the car to avoid it. Buying just a little time. 

"Rey, you need to let go!" He yelled, firing to the car, she saw a few pocked holes, the SUV behind her had bullet proof glass. She swerved again, putting one hand on the wheel and blindly grabbed the door it again, was the type that could be opened up against the flow of air and stay open due to pressure. "REY DOOR!" she opened it, looking to it, and then back up, as it was forced out of her hands. 

"GOT IT!" she yelled, as another car came into view, hitting the door, already trying to scream to a halt. The door was ripped off, and went flying behind them, and into with great force the car behind them. It made its way nearly halfway through the glass, and the SUV twisted sharply, then rolled, just as the man in the window tried to start firing his gun at them. She didn't hear any screams, but the sudden sharp sort of deceleration removed the foot of the man, allowing the car to start costing down in speed. Ben's hand reached out and pulled the man out, already half slumping out of the drivers seat. He slipped into the seat, and headed down a tunnel, crashing into a barrier that stated 'unfinished' on them. Rey drew back, keeping her head down below the view of the windows. 

"Just pull over!" she yelled to him, as they came out of the tunnel, and to a small ambush of one SUV, Ben using one hand on the wheel fired several shots as they passed. He twisted the car hitting the brakes, and passing behind several large road signs, putting as much material between them and the bullets that she could see thudding into the engine of the car. He went down, and nearly crawled to the back, opening the door. 

"Come on, this way." he held out his hand and she grabbed it letting him draw her down. He guided her to the back, so that the tire of the car shielded her fully. He shot out the lock of the trunk it flopped open. "Stay here hold onto this." she blindly handed her a large revolver, Rey held onto it keeping the barrel down. "You're doing wonderful Rey." he reached in grabbing out a large duffle bag, he unzipped it quickly, revealing two small sub machine guns. "These guys are prepared for war." he told her and smiled as more bullets thudded into the car. 

She gaped to him, completely confused and probably too hiked up on adrenaline to care. "You did great driving! Over a dead guy no less!" he praised, and she shook her head, leaning into the metal, it was metal, of the car. He was putting in magazines into the guns, quickly checking them over in utterly practiced motions. "That's a beautiful dress, for the wedding?" she blinked and nodded. 

"Yeah." she said he smiled to her. 

"Saturday?" he asked and she nodded again as he finished checking the guns. "That will be nice." He looked over his shoulder, and behind her. She ducked down as he fired as two people came up from behind the concrete barrier. 

"Stop shooting people!" she yelled at him. He blinked to her, looking under the car, and then to the barrier and her. Nodding. "Please stop shooting people." 

"I understand," he told her, she nodded as he rolled up, getting to his feet. She breathed out shakily. "You're in shock." Rey blinked staring at the ground. "Stay here, while I go have a talk with these guys okay?" he asked. She looked up to him. "Okay?" She nodded, taking a breath in. Panic was bad, and hyperventilating was as well she kept a tight control of her breathing. 

"Okay." she said. Ben frowned looking up. 

"Actually I'm going to shoot them." he told her peeking up above the car quickly. She hunched down still holding onto the revolver. "By the way, the timing of opening the door?" she looked to him as he adjusted one of the guns in his hand. "It was perfect, you saved us." she nodded. He put his hand onto her shoulder. "You saved us." she looked up to him nodding. He left her side, firing behind her as she stared ahead almost blankly. She had to get out of here, Rey put her hand onto the bumper and peeked up, watching as Ben killed two men. The other was trying to get out of the SUV as the fire sprayed into it. She panted, and pushed herself off, diving over the concrete barrier and staying low, almost crawling until she put the large pillars of the newer freeways above her. Going over empty train tracks she went directly back to the city center, towards populated areas, hopping over another concrete barrier to a busier street. 

She stopped in front of a blue postal box, and wiped it down on the areas she touched with the dress before slipping it into the box and running towards a bus. "WAIT!" she called to it. "WAIT!" Rey lept out of the way of a car as she ran across the street, the car honking at her as she got onto the side walk. The buss stalled, and she frantically pulled out enough money and quickly got onto the bus, heading for a open seat. She shook in lingering nerves as she breathed out. It seemed to take little time for the bus to come to its next stop, several people filling out and a few coming back in. Ben was breathless when he walked in and she ducked her head down. "Not again." she groaned getting a look from the lady beside her. Ben smiled pointing to her. 

"There you are!" he said. Rey Dived out just as the Bus's doors closed immediately running to a familiar firehouse. She went through the open gate as people were pulling out the truck to clean it. No one seemed to care she had just run in, they were familiar with her as two waved. 

"Poe?" she called to three fire-men relaxing at a table. "POE?" she demanded to them. 

"In the gym!" one called she nodded, heading towards the room. Several people were working out, as she entered it. 

"POE!" she yelled. Poe was lifting up a bar and levered it back onto the rack as he frowned shaking his head in surprise as he looked to her. 

"REY?" he smiled to her. "Rey what are you doing here?" He waved to the others. "HEY guys its Rey say hi." she frowned to him. He walked up to her looking over her. "That's... that's a dress." he smiled to her as she wracked her brain for how to describe just what happened. Did she smell like a shooting range? Or like gas? She did smell like gas like usual. Rey sighed in frustration. 

"Thanks." she commented. 

"Its everything alright?" he asked her she took a step back as he tried to reach out for her. 

"Yeah!" she said quickly, and then grimaced. "no, its... its complicated." she said quickly. Poe smiled to her leaning closer to her and touching her upper arm. She smiled to him. 

"Look I feel the same way." she smiled, as he looked to her voice softening. "You want to talk?" he asked her. She nodded quickly, and he drew back smiling to her. "Over some pie?" Rey sighed, and let him draw her out away from the firehouse and towards the other side of the street into a thriving restaurant. "you know, I just, really am happy that you came back to town." he told her ordering for the both of them. Rey bit her lower lip, mind still working on how to go through the events of just a few moments ago. There wasn't anything on his scanner, no one screaming about several car crashes. The tv in the corner playing lowly didn't state anything, Rey put her hand to her face she wasn't listening to Poe as he talked. 

The slices of apple pie were placed in front of them and he continued to talk, she couldn't stomach eating at the moment. She gnawed onto one nail, and let out another annoyed breath. He wasn't even giving her much time to talk in his spiel. "Anyways. My point is, the plane crash made me think." he told her and she put her elbows on the table waiting. "About our break up," he said and smiled to her. Rey smiled back, hoping it would shut him up long enough for her to get a word in. "You know the bell went off, ping ringing in my head." He snapped his finger. She drew back regretting her decision to go to Poe. "Poe you aren't being passionate enough, Poe you just let her walk away. You should have followed her!" he told her. 

"You could have just followed her to Arizona," he continued. "Found her and carried her back, like a real man would have. So she didn't want to get married, and that really freaked out her sisters, then she ran out and stayed in a motel in Sedona." Poe said, Rey grimaced. "So Rey didn't want to be tied down right now, I know that now. But what about all the things I wanted to do with Rey? What about all my plans?" She stared down at her slice of pie. 

"Go out camping in the anderonacks, get tickets to a blue man group show." he said smiling at her leaning towards her. She glanced to the tv and saw herself fleeing with the gun from a helicopter she didn't even notice. Rey put her hands onto the table. 

"I want to talk about the plane crash okay?" she demanded to Poe. He drew back and nodded. 

"Okay, what about it?" he asked her. 

"I was in it, on the plane." she told him. He gave her a confused look. "I was on the plane when it crashed." she told him. 

"You were on the plane?" he replied. 

"YES! I was on it and there was this guy, Jason bourne guy, like weird, and he knew all this junk like how to fly a plane. He landed the plane Poe!" she told him. "I wasn't even supposed to be on the plane I think, but they put me on the plane with him, and I don't have any idea why." she gestured to him trying to get him to believe what she was saying. Poe was just shaking his head. "Then I wake up in the house, and he made me breakfast? I don't know he had to have drugged me, and then I get to the shop and now I'm in this dress, getting freaking KIDNAPPED by special agents. Then I'm playing freaking grandtheft auto on the freeway, and there was this tunnel and I think I killed some people after opening a stupid ass suicide door on a stupid car!" Poe reached down and touched her hand. "Why are you touching my hand?" she asked quickly cutting off her rush. 

"Because I am here for you." he told her. "You are really stressed out." he told her. 

"Yes! Yes I am." she replied, sighing in relief. 

"I understand, you are completely freaked out that Rose is getting married and we were just dating, and coming out of a relationship so soon." Rey gave him an uncomprehending look. 

"What are you talking about Poe? You didn't even LISTEN to me!" she accused. 

"No no I did listen. You are stressed out, and-" she stopped listening to him, turning to watch as Ben, now in newer clothes started towards her grabbing a loose chair. He put it down smiling to the both of them, Poe gave him a weird look as Rey sighed.

"Sorry if I am interrupting something!" He said and held his hand out to Poe. "I'm Ben Solo."

"Poe Damereon." Rey put her hand to her face.

"Poe? Nice to meet you." He settled down on the chair as she put a hand to her face. "Rey, maybe you don't know. But we are running out of time." he told her turning to her. She frowned to him, he was wearing a Red Socks hat, and fan jersey with a light coat. Jeans and boots, he looked like any person on the street. "And because of our previous encounters we are going to have to stick together for some time." He paused looking to Poe as Poe looked between them confused. "For our situation." he turned to Poe and smiled. 

"In case you haven't noticed Poe here is a fireman." Rey told Ben. "He is capable of handling things if something comes up okay?" She put her hands on the table staring at Ben. "You can leave me alone." Ben smiled nodding. 

"Fireman? That's a rough job, I've always had great respect for you guys." Poe smiled, no longer looking confused. "I don't think you guys are paid enough." Poe chuckled. 

"No we're not. Not at all." 

"Engine 501?" he asked, Poe blinked nodded. Immediately going friendly, leaving Rey gaping. 

"Yes! We just got in some newer machines that help in attaching to hydrants a little easier. Less water waste." Ben nodded to him. 

"Have you taken your lieutenants exam yet?" 

"I'm working on it, been a busy season, lots of scum bags taking short cuts in wiring." Ben nodded frowning a little. 

"Did you get to take a tour in Grove Hall?" Ben asked, and Poe leaned back. 

"I wish, its the fastest way up the ladder!" 

"POE!" Rey demanded as the two chuckled a little. 

"House of flame right?" Poe joked and Ben nodded laughing. 

"I often thought... in another time I could have been a fireman you know. Instead of what I do." 

Poe nodded to as she frowned to him, trying to get his attention, nodding towards Ben. 

"POE." Rey said, he turned to her. "This is the guy." Poe looked at her confused. Ben glanced to her. 

"What?" Poe asked her she clenched her hands in her lap. Of course he never listened to her. 

"THIS. IS. THE. GUY." she repeated more forcefully trying to get Poe to understand. 

"Who were you again?" Poe asked Ben, Ben glanced to her as she looked up to the ceiling and sighed in frustration. 

"Poe, you weren't listening to me." she told him putting her hands in front of her. 

"Of course I was!" he defended. She put her hand to her face again and let out a breath looking to Ben. 

"Poe?" Ben asked and Poe turned back to him. "Whatever happens you should stay in the booth okay?" Poe looked to him confused. 

"Don't do this Ben, not in front of my EX." Rey told Ben, he pulled out another pair of large shades. 

"What are you talking about?" Poe asked more to her then Ben. Ben slapped a pair of metal handcuffs over one wrist, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to stand as his other hand pulled out a handgun and fired a shot into the ceiling. Several screams were cut off with another shot. 

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ben yelled as he put the cuff on her other wrist. She groaned in frustration looking up and sighing. "POE STAY DOWN!" Ben demanded. He pointed the gun towards her. "Or I will kill her understand?" She glanced to Poe who was down low in the booth just about to try to leap out, or tackle, whatever it was that he was planning to do. Ben fired a shot above his head as Poe moved a hair. "WHAT did I say POE? STAY IN THE BOOTH!" Poe held up his hands as Ben looked around the area, everyone was frozen some in masks of terror. Rey could only feel a frustrated anger; one of the waiters drew backwards as Ben pulled her towards the exit. One of the glasses fell off the platter and Ben reacted fast. 

He kicked the man in the lower stomach downing him fast and then pointed the gun towards him. "I apologize," he put the gun back up, holding it to the ceiling. "I thought you were making a move." He moved taking her between a few tables. "Nice place, good pies? Everyone gets pies okay?" He pulled her further along. "NO ice-cream. Weakens the legs!" He pointed the gun out, now near the exit, everyone stayed still, with a few more cries of alarm. Rey pulled at his arm, but he held fast onto it. "Kennedy knew it, and they got to him!" He held the gun back up. "No one follows us," he pushed the door open. "Or I kill myself and then her." He yanked her through the doors, and towards a car on the other side. 

"Get in the car." Rey scowled at him. He yanked the car door open. "watch your head." he pushed her in, and she had to twist in an awkward position to settle in the passanger seat. 

"We are at the Golden Slice," Poe spoke loud enough for Rey to hear as she tried to lever herself into a more comfortable position. "They are getting into a blue Volvo." She winced. It wasn't a blue Volvo, it was a light silver trans-am. She got further up staring at Poe and Ben, knowing Poe was going to do something stupid. 

"POE!" Ben yelled, Poe charged towards them. Ben fired off a round, and she winced. Poe went down fast from the bullet one of his legs giving out. Ben moved towards him, and looked him over quickly. "It will be okay? I didn't hit the bone or artery, trust me you'll be okay. Everything is fine." He moved from Poe, back to the car and slipped in just as police sirens started towards them. He held his thumb out to Poe, who returned it. The car squealed as he raced out, and had to pull a quick 360 turn as a police car raced towards them. 

He passed through a very busy four way stop, where she glanced up to the rear view mirror as the police car was reamed from the side by a news van as they were trying to get to the scene before anyone else. Ben slowed the car, pulling off his hat and tossing it to the backseat. He was calm as she looked back, there were no other police cars moving onto the scene, likely busy or behind. "There were at least four cameras in that restaurant Rey." he told her. Rey scowled to him as he pulled off the glasses next throwing them behind him. "Now there is proof you are a hostage." 

She gaped to him, confused and more angry. "SO your name with the locals are cleared at least." He gestured to her and then away. "Its a start, its something I'm trying to build on to help you." 

"You shot Poe!" she accused. Ben nodded. 

"Yes I did." he held up a hand with a finger keeping his eyes on the road and looking around to make sure there was no one following them. "I did ask him to stay in the booth." 

"YOU SHOT MY EX." she accused harsher. 

"Trust me its probably going to be the best thing for him." She grimaced glaring at him, falling from confusion to anger. 

"Yes because we all should be SHOT. Its good and healthy for you!" He looked to her and smiled. 

"Poe, he's a good guy Rey." she rolled her eyes as Ben spoke. "But I don't think he's right for you." He held up a hand preventing her from speaking as she glared to him seething. "That is just my opinion. No offense." he turned onto a road next to a freeway, with the intent to merge into it. "He's a good guy, took a bullet trying to save you, he's probably going to be up for promotion. A hero if you will." 

"Stop the car!" she hissed to him, pulling at her wrists. The words coming out more slurred. 

"What?" He asked. 

"STOP THE CAR. Stop the car now." she demanded. 

"Rey, I understand." she glared to him, trying to move the unyielding metal. "You want off the ride." 

"Yes I do! I want off the ride please, just stop the car." she replied fast. Ben nodded to her. 

"Look, I'm not one those people who say I told you so, but I did say to stay off the plane." he told her. She wanted to scream, wanted to strange him. 

"WHEN?" he glanced to her. "WHEN did you warn me?" 

"When I said, things happen for a reason." he gestured vaguely. 

"That isn't a warning Ben." She told him, he looked to her. "THAT isn't a fucking warning Ben! That, that is a damn fortune cookie note!" She kicked into the well of the passenger seat. "Next time say 'Hey there Rey, if you get onto this plane you can fucking die!' how about saying that?" He nodded to her, instead of merging into the freeway, took a side street, going into a series of low buildings. "Maybe they were right when they said I would be safe." she told him. 

"Do you really believe that?" he asked her and she scowled again. 

"I don't know, yes!" 

"Did you feel safe with them?" he asked her. 

"Safer then now!" 

He nodded. "Okay, I understand." he turned quickly, nearly cutting off another car and heading into a low parking garage. It was actually fairly impressive, and a little scary like a rollercoster ride as he raced up to the top of the garage, sliding into a drift into a parking space. He hopped out, and went around stuffing the gun into the back of his pants as he went to her side of the car and pulled the door open. He pulled her out and held her near to the car. "Just so that you know, alone you're about here." he held his hand out to her waist. "With me you're here." he held it above her head as he started to unlock the cuffs on her wrist. "With me." he held his hand up again, "Without me." he put his hand down again. He finished up unlocking her. "But if you want to go home and risk it, then go ahead. Right now we-I- need another car." he moved away from her, as she pulled up her wrists and rubbed them. 

He opened the trunk of the trans-am and began to pull things out. "I have someone who trusts me, who is in serious danger and the more time I spend chasing you, the more in danger he is in." he hiked the duffle onto his shoulder as she turned to him anger ebbing down. He pulled out a small device, as she turned back idly shutting the trunk of the car he left open. She looked up to the sky and let out a breath. 

"Just... just..." she mumbled to herself. Rey moved as she heard a car beep, going around and slamming the door to the trans-am and moving towards him and the black Lincoln town car he was in. Opening the passenger side, and yanking down a simple suit hanging on a handle there, and tossing it to the back. Sliding in she clicked the seat belt in and glared to the front of the window as Ben stared at her. "There are two things I'm good at, fixing broken things..." she dropped off looking to him trying to make sure he knew she was still angry. 

"The other?" he asked her smiling briefly. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." she replied. "Its... classified." He chuckled, hands going down to the 'press to start' button. "I hate these modern cars, to easy to freaking hack and fuck up." she told him. 

"Easier to steal." he commented and she shrugged. He car purred into life as he calmly pulled out and away from the parking garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the cameo of Elle Woods in the first chapter? How about the other one in this? The one in this is more explicit. There are also references to other star wars media. Did you catch them all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey follows Ben deeper into the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the main deviation from the movie starts. Its going to hit most of the rest of the points in the movie, but its going to start its main deviation here. The battery as it is done in the movie is stupid. So I changed it to make a lot more sense.

"Requesting backup to," Ben listened to a Police scanner watching as two police cars raced by. He filled up the Lincoln car he had stolen having paid with plenty of cash to due so. They were stopped in a city heading down towards Florida, stalled at a truck stop. Rey using some of the clothes found the car had walked silently to a shower can came out from it with her hair down and wet. The clothes were baggy on her as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, the yellow dress peeking out from the now bulging bag. He turned down the scanner as she scowled to him and went into the small shop blinking up at the TV playing from behind the cashier. His phone went off and he glanced to it quickly, it narrowed down onto the home again as a tall, with very long brown and grey hair man knocked on the door, the older woman opened the door, and smiled quickly hugging the taller man. He focused on the tv Rey was watching clicking the phone off. 

'Poe,' the large text on the tv said. 'Why did you make this brave leap into action?' he noticed the reporter was speaking to Poe from a hospital bed with a wide smile. 

'I didn't think, I just did what any man would do in the situation.' he told her smiling. 

'I was told you did an excellent job, and may be in line for a promotion.' Poe held up a thumbs up. 

'So I heard to, I'm just glad to try to help anyone!' 

'Do you think that the girl the man kidnapped is safe?' 

'I wouldnt know, but I hope she is.' Poe said, and she scowled to the tv, as the reporter wound down the interview. Poe never seemed to even mention they had been dating. More obviously angry she grabbed two long water bottles and some candy bars. Tossing one water to him as he pulled the gas nozzle out and put it back into the machine. He caught it watching as she got back into the passenger side and tore into the candy bar nearly inhaling it. He waved to the attendant as he got back in, the attendant smiled back, probably savoring the quasi tip of at least ten dollars as he turned out. 

"He didn't even mention me. Typical." she mumbled. He turned to her as he got onto the freeway. 

"He could have from another interview." he replied. She rolled her eyes pulling the bag off her and shoving it into the foot well. 

"I doubt it." she said and stared out from the window. The world was more calm in the aftermath of the rush to grab her. Not his finest moments, but he had to try his best to at least try to make sure she was safe. It was almost instinctive to still try to protect people, it was what drove him to kill over a dozen people to get Mitaka out of that place, and then even more protecting what he had made. Separating the two things in order to ensure more safety towards Mitaka. They were focused on the device, now resting on the dashboard inside of the knight 'toy'. 

"Why would you say that?" he asked her she glared to him staying silent. "Look, I am sorry for being," he was cut off from her. 

"An asshole?" she questioned back. He let out a breath. 

"Yes, I kind of panicked when I noticed you getting into a car with who I told you NOT to." she glared to him. 

"Yes Ben because I have trained the ancient art of asskicking five armed men twice my size." He smiled keeping his eyes on the road. 

"You are an innocent Rey, and it was because of me, that they put you on the plane." she looked back out to the side of the road, he breathed out. "You see that?" he gestured to the knight. She nodded just barely. "I put that in your bag when I ran into you first." 

"Why would anyone give a crap?" she said softly. 

"Look inside of it." he told her. She grabbed it, pulling the knight in half and looking at the small battery inside. 

"Should I care about your knock off durasell?" she asked him. 

"They call it promethean battery." he explained as she put the top back onto the knight and placed it back on the dash with the suction cup bottom it had. "The guy I am protecting is a kid, and he made it. It looses no charge after it is drained and recharged. It is... basically a perfect battery." 

"Its MY fault that you are in this situation, they wanted that and put you on the plane because of it." She snorted as he clicked the scanner back on. 

"Reports coming in from a gas station of a stolen black Lincoln town car just leavong the station heading south." It said, he pulled off the freeway. 

"Chaning cars?" She asked he nodded heading into a hotel parking lot. "There." She pointed to a long Disel parked in idle as the driver was talking to another driver of a semi nearby. It looked as though one was heading into the hotel, and the other heading out. The one idlling held a long trailer of various cars. 

"The disel?" He questioned. 

"The cars," she said. 

"It needs to be heading south, to florid-"

"Cars on the Cape. Ive sold to them a few classics I fixed." He drove past the cab, seeing a logo of some kind of muscle car with the space shuttle taking off behind it. "Based in Florida." He nodded, sliding out to a stop nearby the disels. It really took little time before the both of them had climbed onto the trailer and into the cab of one of the cars. 

She sighed staring out as the disel rummbled into life and rolled out. "I will get you to the wedding." He told her, she didnt even look to him. 

"You can't promise me that, Im honestly surprised you havent tried to kill me." 

"Rey, I dont LIKE hurting people." She dug around her bag for a candy bar, one he didnt see her pay for. "Did you... steal that?" 

"I dont carry wads of cash around, I would bet you'd not like me using my credit card." He gaped to her but nodded. 

"May I have one?" She handed him a payday bar silently along with what was probably a illicitly gained bottle of water as well. "Thank you." 

"Where are we going?" She turned to him staring at him. He pulled out his phone, keying up the location and showed her. It was a large city, he had used cash to rent a trailer in a park for Mitaka. She nodded putting the passenger seat down using her bag as a pillow. 

"You'll like Mitaka he's smart, and he's a good kid." He told her, she sighed. "He likes trains." 

"How'd you survive getting thrown off the car?" 

"That was pure luck, I landed on the SUV, I would likely have died if not." she turned back, staring out the window. "How did you know how to take a black box out from a plane?" she rolled her eyes. 

"I was going to SCHOOL Ben. I was going to become an engineer, mostly for planes, I had plans on making it to NASA." 

"What happened?" he asked softly. 

"My father died, and then I had to take over his business. Rose, my sister was just barely halfway through her last year of highschool, and Paige was in medical school she couldn't just leave. So I took over the business, dropped out and haven't looked back." 

"You could go back Rey." she snorted looking to him. "I'm serious, it's not to late to do what you want to do." 

"Oh really? Didn't you want to kiss a stranger on a hotel balcony?" her cheeks went red and she quickly pushed her face into the bag. 

"Rey I am sorry for putting you in this, just so that you know..." she turned to him. "I think you're a natural." 

"A natural at what?" 

"What I do, try to get some sleep." he leaned back closing his eyes. 

"What is the deal with Hux?" she asked him and he blinked his eyes open. "They guy who picked me up? Does he ever go outside?" 

"Not if he can help it... he was with me when Mitaka finished the battery. I learned Hux wanted to sell it, and kill Mitaka so he couldn't make another one. I got the kid out of there, and just went back for the battery. I had to kill a lot of people to keep it and him safe Rey. I had to go rogue, I didn't know if he was under the orders of Holdo or not." 

"Who was he going to sell it to?" Ben swallowed, smiling. That sort of uneasy feeling returning. 

"FOI, First Order Industries." 

"Sounds about right, they are sketch as fuck." he turned to her nodded. 

"You don't care about the battery?" he asked her, Rey scoffed shaking her head. 

"The only use I can have for it is to go back to school. I was going to do this sort of... competition thing with a few other people, I was planning WAY ahead... too far ahead, and was drawing up plans for this sort of mapping drone. Something cheep, but slightly durable. Worked like... chaff… for confusing missiles, but would work to map out a planet, or something. They'd need a cheep and easy source of energy just for a short burst. A orbiting satellite could register it, and the energy that they put out to map someplace. But I would imagine that," she gestured to the knight, now on the dash of the car they were in. "is too expensive to use." 

"Mitaka would like that I think," she let out a sigh. "He's only... seventeen Rey, he shouldn't have to worry about things like this just because he created a perfect battery." 

"Are we going to get some sleep or not?" he nodded leaning back down. 

"I'm very good at what I do Rey, we are going to go get him, and then I will get you back for your sisters wedding. We are safe for now." she shuffled, turning to him. 

"Safe and secure? The situation is stabilized?" He smiled to her. 

"Not entirely safe, then." she smiled back to him grinning. 

"Goodnight Ben." 

"Goodnight Rey." He closed his eyes, that strange sort of unsettled feeling lingering in him. She fell asleep fast, breathing easy. He was trained to be Solo, trained to never need anyone but minimal backup, having anyone that was there was the oddest feeling. 


End file.
